Through Infectious Waters
This flesh holds me captive and in quest of liberation... As the sheep flock in the dissonance, I tread in dissent. To the piercing light that sears our hearts; To the sickness that plagues our spirits... I cannot revere in this blind acceptance and falter in my comprehension. Forfeit my injured soul, this affliction I respire! Heal this restless spirit – that bestowed naught. Heal this heart that approached the world, as I relegate – I consign! Heal my heart, my weeping soul... I consign this putrid flesh. Nothing here, nobody there... Erroneous illness shouting. The outcry reviles this tattered soil... Drowning the world in filth and distortion. Forfeit my injured soul, this affliction I respire! Heal this restless spirit – that bestowed naught. Heal this heart that approached the world, as I relegate – I consign! Heal my heart, my weeping soul... I consign this putrid flesh. I’ll leave my conscience to die. A barrenness of dreams and anticipation; Life and hope shrivel into the void. Heal this heart that approached the world, as I relegate – I consign! Heal my heart, my weeping soul... I consign this putrid flesh. In this pantheon of sorrow, We are everything, yet nothing! And as long we’re breathing, The burden devoid of conclusion! Unaided I slither – ravaged, silent and alone. I smoulder in anxious strife; I decline these exhausted remnants of decay. The world is coming to an end; a vast ocean of disease... All hope is lost... or perhaps this is the cradle of salvation. I must tranquil these turbulent waters. No more expressions shall leave my trait... No further words shall be spoken. This illness they conceived broke my tired wings. Por Águas Infectuosas Esta carne me mantém preso e em busca de libertação... Como um floco de algodão em dissonância, eu passo em discordância. Pela luz penetrante que queima os nossos corações; Pela peste que contagia nossos espíritos... Eu não posso reverenciar esta cega aceitação e hesitar em minha compreensão. Castigue minha injuriada alma, eu respiro esta aflição! Cure este espírito sem descanso - premiada desobediência. Cure este coração que se aproximou do mundo, que eu desprezei - eu imploro! Cure meu coração, minha desolada alma... Eu envio essa carne pútrida. Nada aqui, ninguém lá... Gritante peste errônea. O choro revela este solo destruído... Afogando o mundo em imundice e distorção Castigue minha injuriada alma, eu respiro esta aflição! Cure este espírito sem descanso - premiada desobediência. Cure este coração que se aproximou do mundo, que eu desprezei - eu imploro! Cure meu coração, minha desolada alma... Eu envio essa carne pútrida. Eu vou deixar minha consciência morrer Uma ausência de sonhos e antecipação Vida e esperança somem no vazio. Cure este coração que se aproximou do mundo, que eu desprezei - eu imploro! Cure meu coração, minha desolada alma... Eu envio essa carne pútrida. Neste panteão de sofrimento, Nós somos todas as coisas, enquanto não somos nada! E enquanto estivermos respirando O fardo continua sem nenhuma conclusão! Machucado eu deslizo - arruinado, quieto e sozinho. Eu queimo em ansioso conflito; Eu recuso este resto de decadência exausta. O mundo está caminhando para o fim; um vasto oceano de doença... Toda esperança está perdida... ou talvez este seja o berço da salvação. Eu devo acalmar essas águas agitadas. Mais expressões não devem deixar a minha face... Mais palavras não devem ser ditas. Essa doença que eles conceberam despedaça as minhas asas cansadas.